Teta Prime
by The Ascended Ancient
Summary: As the war with the Wraith approaches its climactic finale, Colonel Sheppard is stranded offworld with a trio of genetically enhanced Wraith. COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

**_Teta Prime_  
Written By: The Ascended Ancient  
Introduction**

First off, for those who may read this story in the distant future, I wrote this story during the mid-season hiatus of _Stargate Atlantis_'s second season. It is set, however, about halfway through what I think Atlantis's seventh season will be like.

Secondly, here's a short primer on what I think the state of the show will be at this time:

**1)** The Wraith have long-since discovered that Atlantis wasn't really destroyed.

**2)** The city has fought off two additional Wraith attacks over the past few years.

**3)** Two additional Daedalus-Class battlecrusiers have been sent to Atlantis. They are the _Valkyrie_ and the _Byzantium_. (Two more Greco-Roman names)

**4)** Doctor Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Doctors McKay and Zelenka, Colonel Caldwell, and Ronan are still on the show.

**5)** I have no idea what's going to happen to Ford, so I'll conveniently leave him out of the story (though I'll make it possible to include him at any point, should I choose to).

**6)** At the moment, the entire Wraith fleet is hovering just outside of the Atlantis solar system. They send raiding parties to Atlantis every few days.

**7)** The city has been re-armed with Ancient Drones, but at the rate of these constant Wraith raids Atlantis's weapons supply will be depleted in less than four months. At which time the Wraith will probably attack the city.

**8)** The scientists on Atlantis work frantically on deciphering the Ancient Database, hoping that there will be something there that can help them turn the tide in the war.

With that said, I'll move on to the standard disclaimers.

**1)** I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis, Stargate S.G.-1, or anthing else with the name Stargate in it.

**2)** I am, unfortunately, not making any money off of this story.

Now, on to the story.

**Chapter List**

**Introduction**  
**Chapter I: "First Line"**  
**Chapter II: "Discovery"**  
**Chapter III: "Teta Prime"**  
**Chapter IV: "Stranded"**  
**Chapter V: "Survival"**  
**Chapter VI: "Struggle"**  
**Chapter VII: "The Weapon"  
Chapter VIII: "Answers"**  
**Chapter IX: "Escape"**


	2. Chapter I: First Line

**_Teta Prime_  
Written By: The Ascended Ancient  
Chapter I: "First Line"**

In the Pegasus Galaxy, there exists no greater threat than the Wraith. Biologically speaking, the Wraith are a hybrid of humans and a creature known as the Araitis Bug. They feed off of human life force, live forever, and are _extremely_ difficult to kill.

However, for every great force of evil, there is a force of good fighting it. In this case, the good guys are the members of the Atlantis Expedition Team. The Expedition was sent from Earth to the abandoned city of Atlantis seven years ago. Since then, the tem has done extraordinarily well fighting off the Wraith. They have survived three sieges of the city by Wraith forces, and have to date destroyed fifty-six Wraith Hive Ships.

Despite all this, the Wraith are still coming after Atlantis. They learned seven years ago that if they capture Atlantis, they'll acquire the means to get to Earth. Earth's importance to the Wraith is easy to understand; given the current shortage of human food in the Pegasus Galaxy, a planet with six billion humans looks very appetizing. And so the Wraith have sent seventy-three Hive Ships and one-hundred and seventeen cruisers, the entirety of their fleet to crush the human resistance and capture the city once and for all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the blackness of space, the massive Wraith armada drops out of hyperspace nearby one of the Pegasus Galaxy's many inhabited planets. As they always do, the Wraith are feeding on their way to Atlantis.

As their ships take up position around the planet, the Wraith are unaware of the danger to them that lies on the far side of the closest moon. Hidden in the moon's shadow is Atlantis's mobile defense force: three BC-303 battlecruisers. Under the command of Colonel Steven Caldwell, the _Daedalus_, _Valkyrie_, and _Byzantium_ are a small but formidable fleet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the bridge of the _Daedalus_, Colonel Caldwell surveys the sensor readouts in front of him. So far it seemed that the Wraith hadn't yet discovered their hiding place.

"All ships, begin final checks on systems for Pegasus Maneuver," Colonel Caldwell orders as he gets comfortable for what is going to be a very tense campaign.

As for the Pegasus Maneuver, it had been developed four years ago by some of the brightest minds in Atlantis. Basically a ship went into hyperspace and dropped a nuke at the right time. The nuke, unable to stay in subspace without a hyperdrive, would revert to realspace in the middle of an enemy vessel and explode. It was this tactic that had saved the city during the Second Siege.

Though it was a brilliant and effective plan, Caldwell had doubts about how well it would work in this situation. The Wraith had demonstrated a remarkable ability to adapt their technology to counter any advantages humanity might gain over them. If they had found a way to counter this strategy, then Atlantis's first line of defense was in big trouble.

"Sir," one of the bridge officers says to the colonel, "all ships are reporting ready."

"Good," Caldwell says in his succinct, business-like tone of voice. He presses a button on the armrest of his chair. "All ships, this is Colonel Caldwell," he says. "Begin the Pegasus Maneuver."

Without even bothering to respond, the fleet began to shift position, moving far enough away from the moon to enter hyperspace. Caldwell watches through the forward viewport as the _Byzantium_ races ahead of the group. Due to Caldwell's reservations about the plan, rather than all three ships going at once, he was sending the _Byzantium_ first to test the waters. And, with the customary blue flash of a hyperspace window, the _Byzantium_ embarked on its mission.

There is a palpable tension in the room as they wait for their sensors to tell them if the _Byzantium_ succeeded or failed in its mission. Suddenly a smile breaks out over a young sergeant's face.

"Sir, I'm reading a kill!" he cries out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the midst of the Wraith fleet, one of the Hive Ships suddenly explodes. Debris from that ship is sent flying in every direction, impacting on the shields of other ships. One large part of the Hive Ship crashes into another Hive Ship, causing serious damage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"One Hive Ship destroyed, another badly damaged!" the sergeant continues. There are cheers all throughout the bridge, and Caldwell breathes a sigh of relief.

"Prepare the _Daedauls_ and _Valkyrie_!" Caldwell orders. "We're going in!"

"Sir!" another sergeant says. "I'm getting a distress call from the _Byzantium_!"

"Put in on speakers!" the colonel orders. The sergeant presses a button, and everyone on the bridge can hear the static-filled transmission from their sister-ship.

"...repeat, do _not_ attempt the... countermeasures. We've been crip... repeat, do _not_..." the voice of the _Byzantium_'s captain says.

"That's enough, sergeant!" Caldwell barks, and the sergeant takes the transmission off speakers.

"Sir!" another bridge officer says. "I'm reading multiple Wraith ships converging on the _Byzantium_!" Caldwell sits and thinks for a moment.

"Well, that does it," the colonel tells them. "This mission is over. Helm, set a course for Atlantis. Sergeant Baker, contact the _Valkyrie_ and tell them to do the same."

"Sir, what about the _Byzantium_?" someone asks. Caldwell sighs.

"They're lost," he tells them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the bridge of the battlecruiser _Byzantium_, Colonel Michael Carver stares out the forward viewport at the approaching Wraith ships. In the distance, there is the flash of a hyperspace window, and the look in his eyes shows that Carver knows what that means. He sighs.

"Engine room," the colonel says morbidly. "Overload the reactors."

"Sir?" someone from the engine room asks over the intercom.

"The ship is lost," Carver explains. "But we can still take some of these bastards down with us!"

**End of Chapter I**

**Author's Note: So, looks like Atlantis is in trouble. One ship down, and a fleet over a hundred Wraith ships bearing down on them. How the hell are they going to survive this? Stay tuned for "Discovery", Chapter II of _Teta Prime_.**


	3. Chapter II: Discovery

**_Teta Prime_  
Written By: The Ascended Ancient  
Chapter II: "Discovery"**

One month later:

"Everyone, get to your stations, _now_!" Doctor Elizabeth Weir shouts over the loud blaring of the city's klaxon alarms. All around her people run to a fro. They're all repeating the same procedure they'd done every single day for the past two weeks.

"This is the _Daedalus_," Colonel Caldwell's voice sounds from the radio headset in her ear. "We are ready to engage."

"Understood," Weir replies. "Good luck."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In orbit over Atlantis, the BC-303 cruiser _Daedalus_ unleashes its final salvo against a Wraith cruiser making a beeline for the city.

"Sir, we have thirty Wraith Darts bearing down on Atlantis," the ship's tactical officer says.

"And we're way out here on the fringe of the system," Caldwell says to himself. The colonel sighs with frustration. With the _Byzantium_ destroyed and the _Valkyrie_ heading back to Earth for supplies and reinforcements, the _Daedalus_ was responsible for hunting down the frequent Wraith incursions into the Atlantis system. Unfortunately, the Wraith always sent two attack groups from opposite ends of the system. The _Daedalus_ could only handle one, which meant that the other always go through to Atlantis.

Oh, the squadrons of Darts that got through were nothing special. They weren't a major threat to the security of Atlantis. But with each raid the city was forced to use up more and more of the Drones they had so recently acquired. Current projections showed that if the Wraith kept up these raids the city would be out of Drones in under four months. When that happened, the massive Wraith armada that had been holding postition just outside of the system for so long would converge on Atlantis, and they would be unable to hold them off.

"Recall all fighters," Caldwell orders. "As soon as they're aboard, make a hyperspace jump to Atlantis."

"Yes, sir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the control room of Atlantis, Doctor Weir watches the digital representation of the battle going on. Well, it wasn't really a battle, it was a slaughter. In a matter of minutes the Wraith Darts were destroyed. But that destruction cost them thirty more drones. The city had thousands of them, but eventually they would run out. _When that happens_, Weir thinks to herself, _we're done for_.

"Threat has been neutralized," her operations officer says.

"Thank you, sergeant," Weir tells him reassuringly. She smiled with a confidence that she didn't really feel, and walks down the narrow walkway to her office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once inside her office, Doctor Weir engages the privacy mode, and watches as the windows go dark. This option was discovered two years ago, and it allowed Elizabeth to let her guard down within walking distance of the control room without anybody seeing her. As the leader of the group, it was her job to put on a brave face. Here, she didn't have to do that anymore.

Just as the tired Doctor rests her head on the desk, the door chime sounds. Weir groans softly.

"Come in," she says. The door to her office slides open, and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard walks in.

"John," Weir greets him. Colonel Sheppard was not only the commander of the military forces stationed in the city, he had over the past seven years become a close, personal friend of Doctor Weir.

"Hey, Elizabeth," John returns the greeting as the door closes behind him. Looking her over for a moment, he says, "Is this a bad time?"

"No," Weir tells him. "No, of course not. I was just, um," the dark-haired woman rifles through the papers spread out on her desk, "going over some, uh, reports." She forces a smile on her face.

"Elizabeth," John says comfortingly as he walks over to her desk. "It's all right to want a break every so often. God knows I'd kill for one right about now."

"That's just it, John," Weir tells him. "Everyone wants a break, but we can't afford to take one. And that includes me."

"Look, no one will hold it against you if you drop the strong-leader facade for two seconds." Sheppard rests his hands on Weir's desk.

"I know, John," Elizabeth tells him. "But I'm the leader here. And if I start cracking under the pressure, that gives everyone else permission to do the same, and..." the doctor trails off as she starts to get slightly hysterical. She takes a deep breath. "I need to put on a brave face, John. For them." Sheppard nods.

"I get you," he tells her. "Especially since I kinda have to do the same thing." They both let chuckle, but neither one is doing so because they thought that line was funny.

"I'll let you get back to those reports," John tells her. He turns and walks towards the door.

"John," Elizabeth calls after him. "Thank you." Sheppard shrugs.

"What're friends for?" he says as he walks out of her office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No, no, no!" Doctor Rodney McKay shouts at one of his research assistants. "That won't work! I mean, did you even _consider_ the phase variance in that equation!" He throws his hands up in the air and walks away.

"Rodney, you need to calm down," a concerned Doctor Zelenka tells his friend in his not-so-thick Russian accent.

"Radek, I've been working with these imbeciles for the past month with _no_ results!" Rodney snaps. "And I haven't gotten _any_ sleep in the last week!"

"Which is vy I think you should take a break, Rodney," Radek Zelenka says soothingly.

"But I can't," McKay says. "Without me, you'd all probably blow up the city." Zelenka sighs and gives up on Rodney. He turns and walks towards one of the computers in the room. Before he can reach it, a scientist runs up to him.

"D-Doctor Zelenka!" the scientist says excitedly. "W-We found something!"

**End of Chapter II**

**Author's Note: So, what did the scientist find? And will it be of any use to the team? Find out in "Teta Prime", Chapter III of _Teta Prime_.**


	4. Chapter III: Teta Prime

**_Teta Prime_  
Written By: The Ascended Ancient  
Chapter III: "Teta Prime"**

"It's called Teta Prime," Rodney McKay says as he paces in the conference room. In the room with him are Doctor Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Zelenka, Ronan Dex, and Teyla Emagen.

"For all intents and purposes," Rodney continues, "it was the Ancient version of a university. The best and brightest went there to study and invent new technologies."

"According to ze database," Zelenka says, "zey improved ze efficiency of ze Z.P.M. on Teta Prime."

"Right, right, so, anyway," Rodney says, "the database also mentions that towards the end of the war the scientists there were working on a planet-wide cloaking device. This device would first create an extremely realistic hologram mimicking the planet's destruction before establishing a cloaking field over it."

"But how will this help us?" Colonel Sheppard asks. "We used the whole 'blow-the-place-up' trick six years ago. I don't think the Wraith are going to be fooled by it again."

"Yes, Colonel, I know," Rodney explains. "But the cloaking device is not what we're after."

"Then what are we after, Rodney?" Doctor Weir asks.

"The powerful weapons that were being developed on Teta Prime ten-thousand years ago," McKay tells her. "According to the Ancient Database, Teta Prime was the site of a program designed to create weapons that could counter the Wraith's natural healing ability and destroy their ships in a few hits."

"How do you know that they're still there?" Ronan asks. "If these technologies did exist, the Wraith would've destroyed them when they conquered the planet."

"Yes, that's true," the doctor admits. "But I don't think they conquered Teta Prime." Everyone at the table has a look of confusion on their faces.

"How could the Wraith have just skipped this very serious threat to their security?" Teyla asks.

"Because they thought they destroyed it," Rodney tells her. "Remember what I told you about the cloaking technology? Well, according to the Ancient database, Teta Prime spontaneously exploded as the Wraith were about to lay siege to it."

"So, you think they used the cloaking technology to fool the Wraith?" Sheppard asks.

"Exactly!"

"And if they did..." Elizabeth starts to say.

"Then there might be living, breathing Ancients with a stockpile of anti-Wraith weapons just waiting for us," Rodney finishes. Everyone in the room stares at him as they process this revelation. Finally, Doctor Weir speaks up.

"Did the database include a gate address?" Weir asks.

"Yes, but it won't take us to the planet," Rodney explains.

"According to ze database," Zelenka tells them, "ze Ancients tried to reach Teta Prime via Stargate after its supposed destruction. Zey found ze Stargate floating in space."

"So how do we know that the planet isn't still there?" Weir asks skeptically.

"We don't," McKay tells her. "But, given our current situation, I think it's worth checking out." Everyone is silent for a moment. Then John leans forward.

"How do we get there if there isn't a Stargate on the planet?" he asks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It won't be that bad, Colonel," Teyla reassures Sheppard as they walk down one of Atlantis's many corridors.

"Teyla, we're spending three days in a Jumper traveling to what may or may not be an asteroid field," John tells her. "That's time we could be spending preparing this city's defenses."

"I'm sure Atlantis can do just fine for a few days without us, John," Teyla tells him.

"I hope you're right," Sheppard tells her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the outskirts of the Teta System, a Stargate floats through space. One by one, the chevrons along its edge light up, glowing the pale blue that is the signature for a Stargate in the Pegasus galaxy. As the last chevron lights up, a vortex forms in the center of the gate. After the classic "Fwoosh!", a Puddle Jumper flies out of the event horizon.

'Puddle Jumper' is the name that then-Major Sheppard gave to the Ancient shuttlecraft that are capable of flying through Stargates. Originally a joke, the name just stuck.

This Puddle Jumper was on-course for where the planet Teta Prime should be. For three days it soared through space. Finally it approached what looked like a giant asteroid field.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inside the cockpit of the Jumper, the tension was almost palpable. The team, consisting of Colonel Sheppard, Doctor McKay, Ronan Dex, and Teyla Emagen, all stared out the forward viewport at the approaching debris.

"This had better be the right place," Sheppard says, "or this is gonna be a rough ride."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In space, the Jumper flies straight into the asteroid field and disappears.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a badly-damaged Wraith bridge, a trio of Wraith, two male and one female, watch the screen of a computer. On the screen, the Jumper can be seen making its approach into the asteroid field.

**End of Chapter III**

**Author's Note: So, are Sheppard and his team walking into a trap? Will they find Teta Prime? Find out in "Stranded", Chapter IV of _Teta Prime_.**


	5. Chapter IV: Stranded

**_Teta Prime_  
Written By: The Ascended Ancient  
Chapter IV: "Stranded"**

In the blackness of space, the Puddle Jumper with Colonel Sheppard's team on board flies into the debris field of the planet Teta Prime. Aboard the Jumper, the team is incredibly apprehensive. If Doctor McKay's theory is correct, this planet may turn the tide in the war with the Wraith. On the other hand, if he's wrong, they're about to fly into an asteroid field.

Colonel Sheppard grips the controls tightly as he goes straight in. Suddenly, the image of an asteroid field dissolves into nothingness, revealing a beautiful, blue-green planet. The team stares through the forward viewport in awe.

"My god," McKay says softly. "It's really here."

"Yes, Rodney," Sheppard says sarcastically. "It is."

"Colonel Sheppard, are we close enough to scan the planet?" Teyla asks anxiously.

"Yeah, why?" John asks her.

"I am sensing... something," Teyla tells him.

"The Wraith?" Ronan asks.

"No," Teyla tells him. "But a presence nonetheless." A computer image appears on the viewport, displaying the readings of the Jumper's sensors. Sheppard grimaces.

"There's a lot of ionization in the atmosphere," he tells her. "The Jumper can't get any readings." Immediately after he says this, a mechanical voice speaking in Ancient starts speaking over the comm system.

"That's the language of the Ancestors!" Teyla says, a look of wonder in her eyes.

"Least we know someone's still home," John says to himself. If only this ship could...

"_...I repeat, identify yourselves immediately or you will be fired upon!_" the same mechanical voice suddenly says.

"That's more like it," Sheppard remarks. He reaches out and activates the Jumper's comm system.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard," the colonel says. "My team and I are here looking for assistance." There is a moment of silence.

"_Understood, Colonel John Sheppard,_" the voice says. "_We are sending landing coordinates._"

"Understood," John replies. On the screen in front of him, a map with a flashing circle on it appears.

"Looks like we have our destination," Sheppard remarks as he changes course.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Teta Prime is a lush and beautiful world. There are tropical forests, wide, blue oceans, and plains covered by extremely tall grass. It was in one of these plains that the Jumper was landing in. It took only a few moments for the engine pods of the cylindrical ship to retract, and moments later the craft was on the ground.

Once it had landed, the rear hatch of the Jumper opens, and the crew step out. They look around at their surroundings, taking in the beauty of the planet.

As the team walks through the waist-high grass, Doctor McKay's foot gets caught on something, and he falls to the ground.

"Ow!" McKay cries.

"Are you all right, Rodney?" Teyla asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the doctor replies. "I just tripped."

"Over what?" Sheppard asks. Rodney looks behind him.

"On that." McKay points at what is only now visible because he had flattened a section of grass. There is a fairly wide fissure in the ground.

As Colonel Sheppard walks over to where Rodney is lying, he, too, stumbles. Looking down carefully, the colonel sees another fissure

"Interesting planet," Sheppard remarks.

"It does appear to have some interesting topography," Ronan says. "I'm sorry I didn't find this world while I was running from the Wraith."

"Why do you say that?" McKay asks as he pulls himself to his feet. Ronan points at the fissure.

"I could easily slide my body into that," he explains. "It'd be the perfect hiding place."

"Yes, well, if we're ever hunted here by the Wraith..." McKay starts to say sarcastically before he is cut off by a familiar whining noise. A look of horror comes over his face as he and the others turn in the direction of the sound. Shooting over the tree line into the field are three Wraith Darts.

"Get back to the Jumper!" Sheppard orders, and they all start to make a bee-line for their vehicle.

Seeing their prey on the move, the Darts open fire. Grass and topsoil explodes upward all around the team in a series of explosions.

Realizing that they'll never make it in time, Sheppard turns around and starts walking backwards, firing his P-90 at the Darts as he walks. Unfortunately for him, he trips over the uneven terrain and falls to the ground.

As this was happening, McKay, Ronan, and Teyla make it to the Jumper. McKay opens the hatch, and they walk in.

"Colonel, get this..." McKay looks around and realizes that Sheppard isn't with them. "Oh, no!"

The team race back to the hatch and look out at the field. Colonel Sheppard is lying in the field as a Dart heads straight for him. As it gets closer, the Wraith vehicle deploys its transporter net.

Realizing that he's out of options, Sheppard takes out a grenade, pulls out the pin, and tosses it a short distance away. He throws himself flat on the ground and rolls into a crevice as the grenade blows.

Near the Jumper, the rest of Sheppard's team watch as a grenade explodes where, from their perspective, the colonel was hiding. An expression of shock comes over their faces, and they watch helplessly as the Wraith Dart disengages its net and shifts course to attack the Jumper.

"We have to go!" Ronan tells them. The team snap out of their grief-stricken trance and race into the ship, closing the hatch behind them.

"Rodney, you have to fly!" Teyla tells him.

"Me?" McKay asks.

"You're the only one who's had the gene therapy," Teyla reminds him. "Now do it!" Rodney sits down in the pilot's chair as the ship is rocked by a shot from one of the Darts.

"Hurry!" Teyla tells him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Out in the field, Colonel John Sheppard peaks out of the crevice he's hidden himself in. Looking into the sky, he sees the Jumper flying away, the three Wraith Darts in hot pursuit.

**End of Chapter IV**

**Author's Note: So, what's going to happen to Sheppard now that he's stranded there? Are there still Ancients on Teta Prime, or just Wraith? And how is the rest of the team going to escape the Wraith Darts pursuing them? Find out in "Survival", Chapter V of _Teta Prime_.**


	6. Chapter V: Survival

**_Teta Prime_  
Written By: The Ascended Ancient  
Chapter V: "Struggle"**

As it rises rapidly through the atmosphere of Teta Prime, the Puddle Jumper is struck by a shot from one of the three Wraith Darts pursuing them.

"What part of evasive don't you understand?" Ronan growls.

"Well, I'm sorry," Rodney snaps. "I'm not a pilot, so I have no idea what the hell I'm doing!"

"Just concentrate on flying, Rodney," Teyla says soothingly.

The Jumper leaves the atmosphere and approaches the edge of the cloaking field. Rodney sighs in frustration.

"It's a three day trip back to the Stargate!" he says. "How are we going to survive that?"

"Try using the weapons again," Ronan suggests.

"I already told you that they don't work!" Doctor McKay shouts. "The weapons, the cloak, none of it's working! They probably got damaged when we were first shot at!"

"Rodney!" Teyla points at a sensor image of the pursuing Darts on the viewport. The image shows the Darts breaking pursuit.

"They're breaking off," Ronan observes.

"Why?" Rodney asks, astonishment thick in his voice.

"Does it really matter?" Teyla asks him as the ship clears the cloaking field.

"No, I uh, I guess it doesn't," Rodney admits.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back on the planet's surface, a dirt-covered Colonel Sheppard is walking towards the tree line when he hears the engine whine of a Wraith Dart. Turning around, he sees the Darts that were pursuing the Jumper. They're now coming straight towards him. An 'Oh, crap!' expression on his face, John Sheppard races for the trees.

In the air above him, the lead Dart spots Sheppard and alters course to intercept him.

On the ground, Sheppard is about thirty seconds from reaching the tree line. He looks behind him, and realizes that the Dart will be right on top of him in about five seconds. As it gets close, the Dart deploys its transporter net. Just moments before it would've scooped him up, Sheppard dives out of the way, and the Dart just flies past him. Before the Dart can double back, Sheppard gets up and runs to the trees.

The forests of Teta Prime are a stark contrast to the fields. The fields are brightly colored, with a cool breeze blowing through them. The forests are claustrophobic and humid, with plants of various shades of brown covering almost every square inch. The foliage is so dense that very little sunlight penetrates the canopy, creating the illusion of nighttime.

It is in this hellish nightmare that Colonel Sheppard has been forced to flee. In here his progress is hampered by the dense foliage, but he keeps on running.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lower the shield!" Doctor Elizabeth Weir orders the sergeant in charge of Stargate Operations. The sergeant complies, and the iris shield of the Atlantis Stargate lowers. As soon as it does, a Puddle Jumper flies through. As it floats up into the Jumper Bay, the personnel gathered nearby look on in shock at the pockmarked hull.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the Jumper Bay, Doctor Weir walks up to the hatch of the Jumper as it finishes opening.

"Colonel Sheppard!" she says. "What the hell happened?" Out of the Jumper steps Teyla, Ronan, and Doctor McKay. Doctor Weir looks at them in confusion. "Where's Colonel Sheppard?" The looks of sadness on the team's faces answer her question for her. In a matter of moments the hard, military-like sternness that she had been working so hard to keep up gives way to the grief she now feels. It is clear that it is taking all her strength to keep from breaking out into tears.

"We'll, uh," Weir tries to say. "We'll meet in the conference room in, uh, three hours for a, uh, debriefing." She sniffles. "Dismissed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back on Teta Prime, Colonel Sheppard leans against a tree, eating a military ration bar. A noise in the distance causes Sheppard to become instantly alert. He pockets the ration, picks up his P-90, and crouches behind a large root. The colonel watches as two Wraith walk through the forest nearby. As they get close, Sheppard tosses a stone a good distance away from him in one direction. Then he tosses a second stone a different way. The two Wraith say something to each other in their native tongue before splitting up. Sheppard puts his years of military training to use, moving silently in pursuit of one of the Wraith.

**End of Chapter V**

**Author's Note: And so the hunter becomes the hunted. At least, that's what it looks like. So, will Sheppard's attempt to fight back against the Wraith succeed, or will it fail? And why did the Wraith abandon their pursuit of the Puddle Jumper? Find out in "Struggle", Chapter VI of _Teta Prime_.**


	7. Chapter VI: Struggle

**_Teta Prime_  
Written By: The Ascended Ancient  
Chapter VI: "Struggle"**

In the dense forests of Teta Prime, Colonel John Sheppard moves stealthily through the foliage. Nearby is one of the Wraith hunting him, and the Colonel intends to take him out. He crouches behind a large tree root as the Wraith approaches him. When the Wraith is right on top of him, the colonel pops out of his hiding place and unloads half a clip of P-90 ammo into the Wraith's chest. With seven years of experience fighting the Wraith, Sheppard knew this should kill his enemy.

The Wraith looses his footing and collapses to a crouch. The bullet holes in his chest heal in a matter of seconds, and the Wraith gets back on his feet. Eyes widening in surprise, Sheppard unloads the rest of his clip into the Wraith. Once again, the Wraith falls for a few seconds before healing completely.

"Crap," Sheppard swears as he turns and runs away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the conference room of Atlantis, the senior officers are gathered around a large table. Doctor Weir, the Atlantis commanding officer. Colonel Caldwell, commander of the _Daedalus_. Doctor McKay, the head of the science department. Doctor Becket, the head doctor. In addition to these regulars was Major Michael Wellington, the new commander of the Atlantis military contingent.

"So, um, where do we stand?" Doctor Weir asks. He usual enthusiasm is gone, replaced by a look of exhaustion and despair.

"Well," Major Wellington begins, "with Colonel Sheppard's loss, we've lost our best chair operator and top pilot. There are others, of course, but none can really compare with the colonel."

"The real problem is the fact that the mission to Teta Prime didn't bring back anything we can use," Colonel Caldwell says. "That mission was our last real hope to save Atlantis. Now, the _Valkyrie_ will be back with assistance in just over a week. But unless they can pull a fleet of a hundred BC-303 cruisers out of their hats nothing they send will really make a difference." He sighs. "We'll end up being forced to abandon the city." Doctor Weir closes her eyes for a moment, then looks at Rodney.

"Is... is there any way we can...?" Elizabeth trails off.

"Well, there's always a chance," Rodney tells her. "But as of right now..." he doesn't bother to finish his sentence. Weir sighs sadly.

"What about flying the city out of here?" the major asks. Everyone turns to look at him. "This city does have an inter-galactic hyperdrive. Why don't we just fly it back to our galaxy?"

"Because the hyperdrive requires at least two Zed-P.M.s working in tandem to operate," Doctor McKay explains. "And we only have one."

"Oh," the major replies.

"Look," Weir begins, "I know you're all very good at your jobs. A-And I'm sure that you'll... that we'll... figure something out before..." She sighs. "Dismissed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back on Teta Prime, Colonel Sheppard runs for his life in an effort to escape a pair of Wraith pursuing him. As he runs, Sheppard glances behind him, and his eyes widen in horror as he realizes that the Wraith are gaining on him. The colonel frantically looks around before spotting a hole in the ground at the base of a tree root. Pulling out a grenade, Sheppard tosses it to the ground. As it goes off, the colonel dives into the hole, sliding down and out of sight.

The Wraith run though the smoke screen left behind by the grenade and look around. The colonel is nowhere to be seen.

From his hiding place, Colonel Sheppard watches as the two Wraith walk away. He lets out a sigh of relief and rests his head in his hands.

**End of Chapter VI**

**Author's Note: So, Sheppard escaped the Wraith. At least, for now. So, how is he going to get off Teta Prime? And will the _Valkyrie_ return in time to help Atlantis? Find out in "The Weapon", Chapter VII of _Teta Prime_.**


	8. Chapter VII: The Weapon

**_Teta Prime_  
Written By: The Ascended Ancient  
Chapter VII: "The Weapon"**

In the forests of Teta Prime, the man that was Colonel John Sheppard moves stealthily through the foliage. His shirt gone, his pants cut off above the knees. He still wears his Kevlar vest and his 9mm pistol. He ran out of P-90 ammo and grenades last week in a confrontation with the Wraith.

His hair is long and disheveled. He has the beginnings of a beard. There are cuts and bruises up and down his arms and legs. And every inch of him is covered in dirt. Sheppard has spent one month stranded on this planet, running from the Wraith, and it shows.

As he moves through the forest, he stops to pick some berries. Sheppard had run out of rations after his first two weeks. Shortly thereafter, in a moment of extreme hunger, he decided to risk trying some of the indigenous plants. Not only were these berries delicious, they also filled you up after eating only a small amount, and they appeared to have no negative effect on his health.

After stopping to eat, John continues to walk through the forest. He couldn't risk staying still for too long. A moving target was harder to catch.

Suddenly, Sheppard spies light up ahead. In this dark, dank place, light is something that is almost never seen. Curious, Sheppard heads towards the light, which is coming from a break in the forest. The colonel steps out of the woods for the first time in a month, and takes a deep breath of fresh air. Then he looks at his surroundings. He's standing on the edge of a valley where there are no trees. The reason for the lack of forestation is quite obvious, because in the middle of the valley are the ruins of what must have been a beautiful Ancient city. Sheppards face falls. He had hoped vainly that there were still Ancients on Teta Prime that could help him. Now, that hope had been crushed.

The colonel's despair, however, only lasts for a moment. He takes a deep breath and starts to walk down into the ruins.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In one of the badly damaged Ancient buildings, Sheppard walks over to a Wraith corpse. Bending down, he picks up a Wraith Stunner Pistol. Then he continues on through the hallway. With every step, Sheppard is stepping over the corpses of Ancients and Wraith. Interestingly, the bodies do not look like they're even a hundred years old. He looks at them sadly as he walks on. Finally he stops at one of the Ancient bodies and searches him for anything he may have. The colonel finds a life-signs detector, and his face lights up when he realizes that it still works.

Sheppard walks through the blown-open doors of every room in the building he's in, searching for supplies. He has no luck. Finally deciding that he wouldn't have any success today, Sheppard heads out of the city and crawls into a fissure in the ground to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Sheppard continues his search. This time, however, he starts with the central building, which looked somewhat like Atlantis's control tower. He once again searches every room with no luck. Right when the sun starts to rise, indicating that the colonel should seek shelter in the forest, he spots something sticking out of a doorway several yards away. It looks like the muzzle of a gun, and it definitely isn't Wraith. Sheppard walks over and finds another dead Ancient, but he's clutching a weapon tightly in his hand. The weapon looks like a short assault rifle with a scope. Sheppard picks it up carefully, brushing the dust off of it and looking it over. Pointing it at the far wall, the colonel fires it. A golden burst of energy shoots out from the muzzle and burns a hole into the already carbon-scored wall. Smiling at his new discovery, Sheppard decides to check out the rest of the room it was in.

It's a good thing he made that choice, and Sheppard realizes that very quickly. This room is the city's reactor room. In it is the power hub of the city, a device that holds three Z.P.M.s. Sheppard walks over and confirms with his own eyes that the Z.P.M.s are in place. His eyes widen as he realizes what this means. If the Z.P.M.s aren't dead, they could definitely help Atlantis. Suddenly, Sheppard's life-signs detector starts to beep frantically. He looks at it and sees a circular blip has now appeared at the far corner. The blip is move towards him, and it's moving fast.

**End of Chapter VII**

**Author's Note: So, is it a Wraith that's about to attack Sheppard, or is there a living Ancient on Teta Prime? Why are the bodies so fresh? And will Colonel Sheppard get off this planet with the Z.P.M.s? Find out in "Answers", Chapter VIII of _Teta Prime_.**


	9. Chapter VIII: Answers

**_Teta Prime_  
Written By: The Ascended Ancient  
Chapter VIII: "Retaliation"**

In the reactor room of the Ancient city on Teta Prime, Colonel John Sheppard dives behind the Z.P.M. reactor for cover as an unknown life form races towards him on his life-signs detector. He shuts the device off to keep it quiet and waits, the newly-found Ancient weapon gripped tightly in his hands. He peeks around the side of the reactor in time to see a Wraith go running right past him. The colonel's brow furrows. Why would a Wraith be running that fast if it wasn't in pursuit of a prey.

Sheppard's eyes widen as he realizes that there may be Ancients alive in the city. Not wanting to wait, he bolts from his hiding place and follows the Wraith. John keeps his distance, using primarily the life-signs detector to track it. After many twists and turns, the colonel is led to the opening into a science lab. Pressing himself against the wall, Sheppard peaks in, and his eyes widen at what he sees.

There are three Wraith in the room. Two of them are lying on tables while a third injects them with a drug.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" one of the Wraith on the tables asks.

"Only another seven days," the Wraith giving him the injection replies. "Then we'll be the future of our race."

"We'll return to our kind," the third Wraith says, "and they will have no choice but to accept us."

Realizing he's seen enough, Sheppard turns away from the sight in the lab and runs away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_They're doing some sort of gene therapy to themselves_, Sheppard thought as he returned to the reactor room. It was the only explanation to what he had seen. After all, gene therapy wasn't that difficult. Doctor Beckett had done it on a lot of personnel on Atlantis to give them the Ancient Technology Activation gene, allowing these people to use certain sensitive pieces of technology.

Now that he knew why the Wraith were here, what was he going to do about it. On one hand, the three Wraith he'd just seen were the most Wraith he'd ever seen at one time during his month on Teta Prime. It could be that they were all who were left.

In the end, Sheppard decides that he has no choice. Genetically enhanced Wraith were a threat to the whole galaxy. He had to try and take them out.

_But how?_ Sheppard wonders. These Wraith have taken a full clip of P-90 bullets to the chest and were barely slowed by it. How could he kill them?

Before he had time to finish pondering that question, the life signs detector started to beep. Acting quickly, Sheppard shuts it off and puts it away. Hiding behind the Z.P.M. reactor again, he hoped the Wraith would just walk by.

Five minutes passed, then ten. Finally, Sheppard decided that the Wraith had definitely gone past him by now. He stands up... and finds himself inches away from a smiling Wraith.

**End of Chapter VIII**

**Author's Note: Uh oh, Sheppard's in trouble. Will he survive? Can he take out those three Wraith? Find out in "Escape", Chapter IX of _Teta Prime_.**

**Additional Note: I know it's kind of weird for Wraith to be talking to each other like that, but I needed some way for Sheppard to get the final pieces of the puzzle as to what was happening on Teta Prime.**


	10. Chapter IX: Escape

**_Teta Prime_  
Written By: The Ascended Ancient  
Chapter IX: "Escape"**

Colonel John Sheppard's eyes widen in fear as he stares at one of the three genetically enhanced Wraith. The Wraith stares back for a moment, then throws Sheppard across the room. He hits the wall hard, and the Ancient weapon he'd been holding clatters to the ground out of reach. The Wraith walks towards him.

"We've spent a long time searching for you, human," the Wraith hisses. "And you just walk into our nest." The Wraith grabs Sheppard's vest and rips it open. It pulls back its hand and prepares to feed. "It's been a long time since I've fed," the Wraith says smiling, "but I haven't forgotten!" Before the Wraith could place its hand on his chest, Sheppard pulls his 9mm out of its holster and empties his last clip into the Wraith, forcing the nearly-invincible foe to back off for a bit. Once out of ammo, Sheppard dives for the Ancient rifle. He grabs hold of it, but as he does the Wraith grabs his vest. Thinking fast, Sheppard slips out of the vest, rolls, and opens fire on the Wraith.

The first shot from this Ancient weapon burns a hole into the Wraith's shoulder. The next two do the same to its chest. And, as the Wraith howls in pain, a final shot connects with its chest, causing it to fall over and die. Sheppard, not trusting that the Wraith is really dead, fires about two-dozen more shots into it. Now satisfied, he turns and heads in the direction of the lab.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sheppard walks bare-chested down the corridor that leads to the lab. As he rounds the corner he sees two Wraith with stunner pistols. He ducks back around the corner before they can shoot him. Peaking out again, he unleashes a barrage of weapons fire from the Ancient rifle he's holding. Since he's blind-firing, the Wraith don't have much difficulty dodging his shots. One they've taken cover, they start to shoots at him with their stunners. This goes on for at least five minutes.

Realizing that he's in a stalemate, Sheppard pokes his head out one more time, then pulls it back as a stunner blast comes his way. Even though the blast misses him, he pretends as though he's been hit, falling to the ground. Seeing what's happened, the Wraith both walk over to him. As they stand over their prey, they look at each other and smile. But before they can feed on the colonel, he lifts the Ancient weapon and shoots the crap out of both Wraith. They go down in a matter of seconds.

Sheppard gets to his feet and stares at the Wraith bodies. He sighs in relief, and walks away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the city of Atlantis, the mood is grim. It's been grim for the past three weeks, ever since the _Valkyrie_ had failed to return on schedule. No one had heard anything from the mighty cruiser in over a month, which led them to believe she'd been intercepted and destroyed by the Wraith. Without the _Valkyrie_ and her reinforcements, the people on Atlantis were running out of options. It seemed that the city was definitely lost.

In the control room, Doctor Weir stands in the middle of a room filled with activity. But she doesn't care anymore. She's fighting a loosing battle. The people she loves are risking their lives, and in some cases dying, every day, and she can't take it anymore. As she stands there, Colonel Caldwell walks over.

"We've repelled another Wraith raid," Caldwell tells her. Weir just nods. "Doctor Weir, for what it's worth..." Before he could attempt to say anything encouraging, one of the officers on duty interrupts him.

"Offworld activation!" the man shouts. Sure enough, the Stargate is coming to life as someone attempts to reach the city. The gate activates with the 'fwoosh' effect, and the yellowish energy shield that protects the city against unwanted intrusion is activated. There is silence for a moment. Then there is an impact sound. It happens again. And again. Caldwell's eyes widen.

"It's a Morse Code signal," he says. "9-2-3-7-5-0-2-3-4-6-8-3-6-7-3-8-3-6-8. 10-M-I-N-U-T-E-S. 9-2-3-7-5-0-2-3-4-6-8-3-6-7-3-8-3-6-8. 9-M-I-N-U-T-E-S... the message keeps repeating."

"Um, ma'am," the gate technician says. "That's Colonel Sheppard's iris code." Weir's eyes widen.

"Lower the shield," she says softly.

"Belay that order!" Colonel Caldwell commands.

"Colonel!" Weir is outraged.

"He said nine minutes," Caldwell tells her calmly. "We shouldn't lower the shield until then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nine minutes later, the shield is lowered, and, much to everyone's horror, a Wraith Dart flies through the gate. Security teams in the control room all raise their weapons and prepare to fire when the canopy turns transparent. Behind the controls of the ship is a very beat-up looking Colonel Sheppard. Weir breathes a sigh of relief.

"Open the Jumper Bay!" she orders.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the Jumper Bay, Colonel Sheppard lands the Dart in one of the vacant spaces left by a Jumper that had been destroyed. He steps out of the craft as Doctor Weir, Colonel Caldwell, Doctor McKay, and Doctor Beckett race towards him. Weir reaches Sheppard first, and she throws her arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she says with tears in her eyes. Then she sniffs. "Whew!" she says, taking a step back. "You really stink."

"Yeah, well, fighting for your life on an alien planet doesn't leave much time for bathing," Sheppard tells her, and they both laugh. He turns and reaches into the cockpit of the Dart. "I brought home a few presents for you guys." Weir arches an eyebrow as Sheppard pulls out the Ancient weapon and hands it to Doctor McKay.

"This is an Ancient weapon that was very effective against the Wraith," Sheppard explains.

"How so?" Rodney asks.

"I don't know," Sheppard tells him. "That's why I'm giving it to you." John reaches back into the craft and heaves the body of one of the Wraith out of it. "This is a super-Wraith."

"I beg your pardon?" Doctor Beckett asks in his Scottish accent.

"The Wraith on Teta Prime were using an Ancient lab to enhance their DNA," John explains. "I figured you'd wanna study him."

"Oh, you are absolutely right," Beckett tells him. John reaches back into the ship for his last item. When he comes out, he's holding three Z.P.M.s.

"These," the colonel explains, "I got for everyone." The people in the room stare intently at the objects in Colonel Sheppard's hands. Before anyone can comment on them, the urgent voice of an officer in the control room is heard over the intercom.

"Doctor Weir," the officer shouts over the intercom, "we have three unidentified vessels that dropped out of hyperspace just outside of our orbit bearing down on us!" The joy on the faces of the four people in the Jumper Bay fades away quickly.

**The End**

**Author's Note: I know what you're all thinking. "What! No resolution! What's going to happen to Atlantis! Why won't you tell me!"**

**Well, don't worry, I will. But not in this story. No, you'll have to wait until I write _The Fourth Siege_, the sequel to _Teta Prime_ for the answers to that. In that story, the defenders of Atlantis face down the Wraith in one final winner-take-all battle.**

**Now, _The Fourth Siege_ will be on-line, at the earliest, at the end of October or beginning of November (2005). I'm currently working on another fanfic, and I want to finish it before working on this new story.**

**So, until then, this is The Ascended Ancient, signing off.**


End file.
